Baby Cabbages
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Miyagi has a deadline to meet and Shinobu comes up with a new dish to serve for dinner; baby cabbages. Includes smut. Miyagi x Shinobu Tero centric


**AN: **Another porn for GaluxKitty and anyone else who needs some tero porn to get them through the day. (Myself included).

I apologize in advance for weak overall quality of this fic- was completed in all of 2 days for the heck of it, and is slightly OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I have been thus far unsuccessful in obtaining any rights to the series, therefore I own nothing. " : / "

-.=.-.=.-

**Baby** **Cabbages**

-.=.-.=.-

Miyagi typed away at his laptop in his office, at home. It was nearing eleven o'clock and his paper was due by midnight. He'd already requested two extended deadlines from the dean, and had tried the man's patience at long last.

His office at work was spotless, by the way…

"Miyagi!" Shinobu stormed in, suddenly. "I gave you a key three months ago and you've used it all but once-!" He paused, blinking when Miyagi raised one hand to silence him, and used the other to continue typing up a storm.

The man then went back to typing at 115 words per minute, glowering determinedly at his monitor.

"…What?!" Shinobu huffed.

"Just be quiet until twelve o' one."

"…" Shinobu's eyes widened and he growled.

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking them from their spat.

Miyagi reached over, hitting the speaker button.

"Hello?" He snapped more than greeted, continuing with his typing.

"Miyagi-kun, this is Takatsuki. Where's that paper?!"

"In front of me, getting finished, gimme just another half hour and it'll be done."

"You'd better be sure to e-mail it to my work account!"

"I will, thanks, bye." Miyagi hung up and Shinobu blinked, startled.

"Really?" His lover could speak like this to his father? Must be one serious deadline…

"Deadline, go make dinner."

"You're not even smoking?" Shinobu blinked.

Miyagi smacked himself on the arm. "Patch."

"…Really?!"

"Shut up and go make dinner!" Miyagi barked, making Shinobu jump.

Shinobu stared, nervously, turning and heading out of the room. "…Note to self, don't bother Miyagi when he has a deadline to meet… the apartment looks nice, by the way…"

"No, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry…" Miyagi muttered; seemingly to himself, "Go ahead and order something."

"Are you still talking to me?" Shinobu poked his head back in.

"I SAID SHUT UP AND MAKE DINNER!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Shinobu barked back.

"What?" Miyagi turned, annoyed. "What're you snapping at me for?"

"…" Shinobu eyed him. "…Are you drunk?"

"…NAAAAH, I'm just messing with you. I'm just happy because I'm about done."

"BE A HUGE WEIRDO ON YOUR OWN TIME, NOT MINE!" Shinobu huffed, annoyed beyond all reason at Miyagi and his stupid antics. That idiot only acted NORMAL when he was _content. _Make him happy, sad, or mad, and he was weirdo-Miyagi. How horrible a person would it make Shinobu to wish contentment on his lover? Isn't one lover supposed to wish the other to be happy? Oh well… Miyagi wasn't the best lover, either… and truth be told, he _did _wish Miyagi would be happy forever- even if it meant dealing with a spastic odd-ball for the next hundred some-odd years.

"Don't get sad, you should be used to me, by now." Miyagi huffed, unnerved by his lover's quietness.

"What do you want for dinner?" Shinobu draped his arms over Miyagi's shoulders and wrapped them around his neck from behind, pressing a kiss into the top of his head.

"Nnnh… not there." Miyagi tilted his head out of the way, rubbing at the black spikes, annoyed. "Go away, go make dinner."

"…" Shinobu arched a brow, getting an idea. After a moment, he pulled away, and leaned against the side of the desk, eying Miyagi. "…Almost done?"

"YEAH!" Miyagi practically cheered.

"Preeetty eeexciiited, huh?" Shinobu snuck back around Miyagi, touching the back of his spiky head with a knowing smirk and watching with glee as his lover prickled and swatted at him.

"Go away."

"You're self-conscious about the back of your head?!" Shinobu pointed, digging the pad of his finger into the back of his lover's head. "There's still plenty of hair, what're you worried about?"

"Shut up and make dinner! I want cabbage!"

"Hff." Shinobu huffed and headed back into the kitchen.

Miyagi rubbed the back of his head to make sure his lover wasn't lying before getting back to work and gasping. "…Done! I'm done!!! Oh, wait, proof reading, proof reading- I have plenty of time, but…"

As his eyes scanned his paper from top to bottom, the phone rang, nonstop.

Finally, he glared at it, picking it up.

"Professor, this is Kami-"

And he hung it up.

"He'll figure it out." Miyagi muttered, going back to work.

It rang again and he picked it up.

"Yoh, this is your mother, when are you coming to vi-"

Again, he hung it up. Why would that crazy old bat be up this late, anyway?

Again, it rang, and again, he lifted the receiver, only to let it drop.

Luckily, Miyagi was a wise, intelligent man. After the hundredth or so ring, it finally dawned on him to unplug the phone from the wall.

As soon as he finished proof reading and editing his work, he emailed it to the dean and leaned back in his chair. "Nice… This must be what it feels like after having given birth… huh… that's the nice thing about not having women around, I guess… I'd be tasting blood by now if-"

"Here's dinner." Shinobu set a bowl down next to him. "Baby cabbages."

Miyagi glanced tiredly at the bowl, letting his head roll to the side so the round yellow object would come into his field of vision without him having to put much effort into it.

He blinked once… twice… and then sat up, eying the small green balls in the bowl. "…Brussels sprouts?"

"Baby cabbages."

"…" Miyagi glanced up at him, eye twitching. "They're Brussels sprouts."

"They're baby cabbages." Shinobu snapped.

"…Is this just food, or is there some hidden subtext mixed up in these?" Miyagi shook the bowl a bit, letting the 'baby cabbages' tumble about.

Shinobu set the bowl down. "Why? You want kids?"

"…I'm not walking into that trap." Miyagi sighed, sinking down in his seat. "I'm beat. Take me to bed."

"You wanted dinner."

"I want a smoke." Miyagi raised his sleeve and peeled at the patch.

"Let me," Shinobu took the other side and ripped it off.

"It didn't hurt." Miyagi stated, annoyed, as Shinobu turned him in his chair and climbed onto his lap.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu whispered, luring Miyagi into a false sense of security, or so the man sensed. "…Why don't you ever come around?"

"I had this paper I had to finish."

"If it took me three months to finish a paper, I'd have been kicked from T uni, by now." Shinobu huffed. "Why do you have to do this stuff, anyway? You're already a professor."

"Oh, this was a personal project for your father."

"Person…al… pr…"

"Yeah, it wasn't necessarily a work-related thing… it was more of an obligation…"

"…UGH…" Shinobu's head fell.

"Either way, a deadline is a deadline… reward me." Miyagi smirked, already working the buttons to Shinobu's shirt open.

"…Reward you for standing me up so many nights? For never coming by?" Shinobu pushed his hands away. "You think you can just push me away except when it's convenient for you?"

"…" Miyagi blinked, taken aback by the teen's inquiries.

"…Naah… I'm just messing with you." Shinobu whispered, and Miyagi wrapped an arm around him and pushed him, standing and sending the chair across the room as he toppled carefully onto his lover, stopping his head from thumping against the ground by caressing the back of it.

He pressed his lips to Shinobu's in a warm, longing, kiss that promised he wouldn't procrastinate, anymore. Shinobu knew the silent promise wouldn't be kept- Miyagi was a creature of habit, after all.

The teen pushed him away with a soft sigh. "Maybe we should work out some kind of reward system…"

"Maybe you should just raise your hips, so I can pull your pants off, easier…"

Shinobu glared, but raised his hips, all the same, letting Miyagi tug off his pants.

"Like, instead of pushing it off to the last second… you could work on your random crap for one hour a day- there's no need for you to bring your work home, anyway?"

"Omp."

"GYAA!" Shinobu cried out when he felt an immense heat engulf his erection. "D-don't make that unarousing noise right before y-you… aaah… AAAH…" His fingernails scraped, softly at the floorboards, but enough to attract Miyagi's attention.

"Gaa- hey, watch the linoleum!" He snapped.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu moaned, softly. "…Take me to the bed…"

"Yours, or mine?"

"Yours, you idiot!" Shinobu snapped, flushing deeply. "Mine, we'd have to go out into the hall!"

"But I thought you wanted me over, more often?" Miyagi smirked, sadistically.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu glowered, his glare promising long, deep red marks on the older man's back when they made love, if the bastard didn't quit with the douche routine.

"Alright, alright." Miyagi got up and helped Shinobu to his feet. Shinobu shoved him into the room by the back and then lay down on the mattress.

"You on bottom, this time?" Miyagi smiled, removing his own shirt as Shinobu spread his legs and sat up a bit, letting his shirt slide down his shoulder.

"Well that's certainly seductive." Miyagi purred, unbuckling his pants.

After undressing, he climbed onto the bed and leaned down to ravage the teen, burying his face in Shinobu's neck as his hands roamed over the lithe body beneath him.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu mumbled softly, willing himself not to murmur 'I missed you,' or something equally as corny.

"I missed you." Miyagi admitted, suddenly, and Shinobu's face went red, unbeknownst to the man. After sputtering about what a corny dork Miyagi was, Shinobu busied his mouth on Miyagi's chest, kissing him from clavicle to neck, to ear, where he braved a small bite.

"H-hey…" Miyagi muttered, warningly. No evident marks, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Shinobu muttered. Sometimes it was erotic… the thought of keeping their relationship a secret. Sometimes it meant a lot to him that they were the only ones who knew of their love… it was romantic… but it could also be tiring… and sometimes, when engaging in introspective thought regarding the topic… Shinobu found himself realizing how sad it could be…

But he preferred to keep things as they were, rather than running the risk of being caught, and chastised.

Miyagi's large, warm hand wrapped around his heat, suddenly. Shinobu gasped softly, reaching up and gripping at Miyagi's shoulders.

"I'm out of lube, Shinobu." Miyagi whispered. "Didn't bring any, did you?"

"If you had come to my pad in the FIRST PLACE, there was some in my drawer!"

"Well…" Miyagi slid down the teen's body and raised the backs of his knees. "We'll have to go with a natural lubricant, then, won't we?"

"…" Shinobu tried to calm his breathing, but to no avail. He sighed, softly, gripping into the mattress beneath him in preparation for what was to come. "…Miyagi…?"

"Mm?"

"…Go slow…"

"…Alright." Miyagi whispered to him, waiting.

He enjoyed watching Shinobu tremble in anticipation… those hands tightening around the sheets, even his legs shook, a bit…

Glancing lower, his eyes glazed over with lust as he watched his lover's hole tighten and relax as the teen struggled to calm himself.

Miyagi decided to be kind.

"Shinobu-chin… I love you." He kissed one of Shinobu's knees, then the other, before lifting both legs over his shoulders and steadying his hands on his lover's hips.

"…Miyagi…" Shinobu whimpered, moving one hand to his length and stroking when Miyagi's tongue delved inside. "Miyagi-!!!" Another moan ripped from his throat.

"Keep touching yourself, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi whispered, then went back to work, licking teasingly at the opening before sliding his tongue inside, again, slowly, just as Shinobu had requested.

"Mmm… Miyagi… Miya….aaah…" Shinobu cried out, jerking himself in awkward, uncontrolled motions.

Miyagi reached up, placing his hand over Shinobu's, momentarily as he continued licking, then he released the fingers as they moved to grab hold of the sheet, again, and he replaced them, stroking the teen, gently, carefully, and slowly.

"Faster…aaah…" Shinobu squirmed, struggling to sit up a bit, but unable to sit, and collapsing in pleasure as Miyagi jerked him harder and faster, though still smoothly.

Pulling back, Miyagi continued pumping his hand at Shinobu's groin for a moment, before he grabbed the teen up by the backs of his legs, again, raising his own member and sliding carefully inside.

"Mmmf…" Shinobu's moaning stopped momentarily, and Miyagi glanced up at his face to make sure he was alright.

"You okay?"

"It hurts a bit, but it should be fine…" Shinobu mumbled. "Just keep touching me…"

"Alright." Miyagi continued stroking Shinobu, and as soon as he heard a soft moan, he moved, sliding even deeper inside, then pulling out a bit, then slamming back in with a grunt.

"Mm…" Shinobu raised his arms up to cover his head, thrusting upward in time with Miyagi.

After a moment, Miyagi released Shinobu's cock and slid his hands up the back of the teen's legs, draping them gently over his shoulders yet again and leaning forward, carefully, pressing a kiss to Shinobu's forehead.

"You're quite flexible."

"I love you…" Shinobu mumbled, softly, averting his gaze, embarrassed.

"Then look me in the eyes and say it." Miyagi dared with a smirk. He knew the teen was capable- he'd looked into Miyagi's eyes and whispered those words while they made love countless times… and it never failed to remind him just why and how much he loved this little terrorist.

"…" Shinobu's large gray orbs rose to meet his gaze, and the teen's lids drooped as his eyes narrowed. "…I love you…"

"I love you." Miyagi replied, smiling, and leaning down, again, just as gently, locking lips with his spitfire of a lover.

After a few more passionate thrusts and a long kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, both men grunted and clung to one another as they came, quietly; each stifling their soft moans.

"…" Miyagi brushed Shinobu's bangs aside and kissed him, again; a gentle peck on the lips. He then pulled back, guiding his limp cock out of his lover and picking him up.

They showered, dried off and climbed into bed together with the yellow bowl and two forks.

-.=.-.=.-

"I really haven't eaten in like fifteen hours." Miyagi muttered, stabbing a baby cabbage with his fork and raising it to his lips. "…These're pretty good…"

"Well, I just nuked them in the microwave." Shinobu muttered, looking one over. "…Miyagi… do you want kids, someday?"

"…" Miyagi sighed. "Didn't I already subtly avoid that subject by stating I wasn't walking into that trap?" Miyagi bit one in half.

"…They do look like baby cabbages, though." Shinobu stated, holding his up for Miyagi to study.

Miyagi smiled, taking it. "…Baby or grownup, I'll eat them all for you."

"…Was that some lame-ass attempt at being romantic?"

"I don't know. I just wasted all my brain power on that paper and all my body and heart powers making love to you." Miyagi smirked. "I'm all out of coherent things to say."

"…Someday…" Shinobu poked the Brussels sprout into his lover's mouth to keep him from saying any more stupid things, "…We'll be able to walk down the street, holding hands, right?"

"…" Miyagi munched on the green, overly buttered and salted vegetable and thought that over, before swallowing.

In times like these, Shinobu really only looked for reassurance that they would still be together, 'someday.'

"…Even if it takes us until we're a hundred and a hundred seventeen." Miyagi told him with a smirk.

"…" Shinobu flushed. "…Keep eating."

"**_I_** thought it was romantic." Miyagi defended himself, lying down and placing the bowl on the nightstand. "…I don't have work, tomorrow."

"I'm off, too." Shinobu blushed, deeply, averting his gaze. "…Will you spend the day with me, here?"

"…No…" Miyagi sighed, pulling the covers up and turning over with a yawn. Shinobu glared at his back.

"…"

"…I need to make some use of my new key." Miyagi told him.

"…IDIOT." Shinobu spooned against his back, cuddling tight. "…You don't need a key if we go there, together."

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **Yeeeeaaaaah… there's really no reason for me to have called it Baby Cabbages, but I figured… what the hell.

This story only took 2 days to write- a total of about 3 hours… and this is pretty much the whole life of this story from beginning to end, in 10 easy steps:

1st- I see Brussels sprouts on my plate and think they look like small cabbages

2nd- I see Galux Kitty's posts about how she wants porn

3rd- I decide to write a smut-filled story but don't really know how to start it

4th- I reply to an email and accidentally look up at the window and see my reflection and how fast I type, so I decide to start the story off with Miyagi typing fast… pretty lame, right?

5th- Shinobu enters in an annoyed flurry and the two and their spats practically write themselves

6th- I realized I hadn't made even one reference to cabbages or Brussels sprouts, yet, so Shinobu made them for dinner

7th- they have sex (took 2 hours to write for some reason… I overanalyze things and they still come out crap!)

8th- spend an hour deciding on whether they should shower afterward or not

9th- decide to give more meaning to the title by adding more about Brussels sprouts

10th- edit and write author's notes… -.-

…Is this also how the so-called great Usami comes up with his stories? XD

Oh well. I hope you enjoyed. It's cliché and mushy and doesn't follow any real pattern, but the 10-steps listed above pretty much explain how such an awful piece of so-called fan 'work' comes to burden the world with its existence. Bwahaha.


End file.
